Itch
by Vaz1201
Summary: Pitch hated having habits. Rated M for lemon. ONESHOT.


**_Love is a nagging irritation_**  
**_Causing my heart complication_**  
**_Love is a growing infection_**  
**_And I don't know the correction_**

**_- _****"Love Is Like An Itching In My Heart"**

* * *

Pitch hated having habits.

Addictions or maybe obsessions were something that he didn't mind, but habits? No. The Nightmare King wasn't prone to habits.

But it became a habit when _she_ got involved.

Toothiana the Queen of Fairies was an itch that he just couldn't heal from, no matter how much he scratches and rubbed at it. No matter what he did, the way she crawled underneath his skin made it impossible to wash away the effects she had on the him.

And what disgusted more about everything was that he enjoyed it; that he _basked_ in the glow she emitted every time she would flutter into his chambers and seduce him into submission. Pitch hated admitting it, but sometimes he'd like to think that this itch was so horrible and so annoying that it became pleasurable. Anybody that had that itch knew what the golden eyed man meant, that itch that when you scratch it felt good, it felt great to finally scrape your nails to relieve it even when you know that it wasn't good for you, that it could never heal and eventually become an infection.

'Yes. An infection.' Pitch concluded, staring into the black abyss of his chambers. It was late in the night and sleep wasn't taking over the Nightmare King, something he wished that the Sandman could cure.

The once comforting silence that he used to enjoy soon grew too hard for his ears and he strained at trying to hear the faintest sound of wings flutter as the minutes went by. Pitch felt his eyes close and the sound of bed creaking as it sunk from the weight of a new person crawling on the top of it.

Pitch's breath started to became slightly harder as his heart raced, the half hummingbird came up to the man's ear and breathed into it. The sound of her once flapping wings halted and rested on her back, the only noise present in the chamber was the sound of droplets of water from the cave's tops and the breaths of the two lying on the bed.

Smalls hand gentle roamed over the man's shoulders and went down to his neck, the fairy's breath lingering at his ear. Golden eyes met with mauve ones and she licked at his ear, before biting on it hard with her teeth.

Pitch moaned at her action and didn't move his hands as the fairy continued to assault his body with her own feathered ones. He felt his black robe slide off his shoulders and revealed his pale torso. Toothiana's mouth continued to nip at the dark haired man's body, leaving dark marks on his neck and chest, his flesh tingling at the sensations she was giving him. Gradually the fairy was now straddling the Nightmare King, whilst he lay on his back staring up at the panting fairy. Toothiana's feathers were ruffled and her eyes were glossy with want for the man under her and bending down she placed her mouth on Pitch's, he complying by opening his mouth and letting the fairy dart her tongue in and around his own.

How he loathes the taste of her mouth as they rubbed tongued together. The fairy tasted of mint leaves and he often thought what she thought of his unkempt hygienic state of his own mouth. But he figured it didn't bother her to much as she hungrily attacks his mouth each time they were alone.

Unable to resist the frustration in his loins, Pitch's long fingers rubbed at the side of the fairy's stomach, massaging through the feathers at the soft skin underneath. Toothiana took a sharp breath and broke the kiss, moaning as the man under her rubbed his cold fingers under her feathers.

Being part bird, Pitch knew the fairy enjoyed whenever he scratched at body, it was an animal instinct most birds had and it was a huge weakness that only he knew. And he wasn't about to let _anybody_ know this.

But being a bird, it was hard for him give much physically contact to the woman as her feathers blocked most of her sensitive points of her body. Sliding his hands up to her bosom, Pitch squeezed at her small mounds and she leaned into his touch, her nails curling into his hands as they clenched in pleasure. Pitch couldn't help but smirk at her reaction each time, astounded by the fact that even though she was part bird she still had the same sensitive breasts as a woman.

Toothiana opened her eyes and gazed down at the golden eyed man under her, shivering as his cold fingers probed at her breasts, his kneading at them getting rougher and rougher. The fairy's body grew hot and her hands opened, and grabbed at the top of Pitch's pants, tugging them down.

Pitch sat up and kissed the fairy as she continued to take off his trousers, feeling cold air hit his manhood and he moaned in her mouth, feeling her small hands stroke and touch his hard member. Pitch's broke the kiss and took a breath, his teeth grinding as the fairy teased at his hardness, irritating him. He hated to be teased and he hated the fact that he let the fairy continue her teasing of his shaft.

Toothiana's hand rubbed his tip getting a groan from the man she was straddling.

"I-I'm going to put it in now okay?" Toothiana muttered, taking the top of his manhood into her hand. Being half bird, the fairy's body was completely covered in feathers and she saw no need to wear clothing and in cases like this one, it was a lot easier to do tasks such as these. Pitch growled at her and pushed his member more into her hand.

"Why must you always say such stupid things?" Was all Pitch said, growing impatient at her politeness. After having doing this so many times before, Pitch saw no need for Toothiana to be so shy about the situation.

But no matter how many times she said it, it made him hard as hell every time she did.

Nodding to Nightmare King, she pushed herself up to get a better position and guided his member to her entrance, slowly sliding the hard mass into the wet warmth of her womanhood. Pitch hissed and in that instant lost control of any willpower he had to show no weakness to the fairy.

Not caring if he hurt the poor woman or not, Pitch gripped at the queen's hips and thrusts his length fully into her, earning a loud yell of pleasure from the fairy. Pitch gave a smug smirk as Toothiana pulled herself closer to his body, wrapping her arm around his neck and letting the man thrust into her core. With every hard thrust he did, the fairy moaned and squeaked at the pleasure that shock through her, her nails scratching at the man's shoulders. The dark haired man groaned in pain and pleasure when she bites at his neck, turning his already dark marks into bruises.

Sweat formed on his brow and the breathing of the two lovers grew harder and harder at each thrust. After a while Toothiana sat up and locked lips with Pitch, only arousing the king as he felt her walls clench around his heat flesh. Breaking the hot kiss, Pitch's eyes watched Toothiana's face intently as she gasped for breath.

"Ah..." she moaned, basking the in glow of pleasure that took over her body.

Her eyes were shut in pleasure as Pitch analyze every feature on her face. The way her cheeks were a flush of red, her soft eyelashes folded shut in ecstasy, her shiny white teeth visible as she gaped. The way her bright green feathers puffed and ruffled from every hard pound he slammed into her, their bodies making noises as juices mixed together. Pitch could never admit it to the queen but she was dazzling.

And it ate at his chest when he knew her heart would never be his.

Then it happened, Pitch knew when Toothiana was close to her climax by the way her body react every time. The fairy's wings would open up and flutter and her nails would claw at his skin much more violently as she got closer to the edge. The walls of her warmth squeezed at Pitch's manhood and he couldn't hold it any longer she came over him, her juices coating him. Giving one last thrust into her, the Nightmare King spilled his seed into her body and held her body close to his as she collapsed on his chest, panting in exhaustion. Feeling no care, Pitch fell on his back and the fairy felt his limp manhood slide out of her, the white semen oozing out of her womanhood. Finding his ebony robe, Pitch used it to clean himself up, afterwards setting it to the side so Toothiana would casually use it herself. Cleaning herself the best way she could, the fairy rest her head on the silk sheeted pillow and gazed at the Nightmare King.

Sitting on the side edge of his bed, Pitch felt her eyes on his back, irritated by it.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

Pitch's ears heard a sigh and the sound of feathers ruffling over the smooth material of the sheets.

"I thought I'd stay this time...my girls can handle one night without me." Toothiana pulled up the grey comforter and covered herself up, ignoring the fact that Pitch's body stiffened at her words.

Settling his self on the bed and angrily grabbed the same blanket she was covered up in, Pitch laying opposite of her, his back away from the fairy. Pitch ignored the tighten in his chest as he felt her feathered arms wrapped around his back and torso, pulling his cold body closer to her own warm body. Toothiana took one last deep breath and felt slumber take over her, her breath tickling the dark haired man's bare back. Pitch sighed, he hated when her feathers rubbed up against his skin.

It always made him itch.


End file.
